


Valentine

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, cries in cryle, literally just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Craig and Kyle attending college on opposite coasts prevents them from spending Valentine’s Day together—or so Kyle thinks.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!!!  
> this is my favorite holiday so i had to throw down some fluff (and may do some stenny also heheh)!! thank u to my love thelotusflower for sending me val day prompts and for supporting me forever i love her (-:

_ What kind of love just stays the same? _

_ What kind of love don't die alone? _

_ … _

_ 'Cause you satisfy my heart _

_ Even though we're far apart _

With an exasperated sigh, Kyle taps an AirPod twice to go onto the next song. Thankfully it’s an upbeat song from  _ After Hours  _ instead of the sweet, somber voice of Donald Glover reminding him how utterly alone he feels. 

_ I'm going through withdrawals _

_ You don't even have to do too much _

_ You can turn me on with just a touch, baby _

_... _

_ I can't see clearly when you're gone _

_ I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights _

_ No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch _

“Goddamn it,” he mutters under his breath and pulls the wireless devices from his ears. After replacing them in their case, he returns his mechanical pencil to the notepad before him, the sheet almost ready to be flipped to a new one. Tonight is not his first Valentine’s Day alone and studying, but it is the first without his boyfriend since they had stupidly begun dating their senior year of high school before their scholarships cast them on opposite ends of the country. He is always incredibly proud of Craig for obtaining a full ride to MIT, but on occasions such a this, he wishes he was stupid and able to come visit his apartment in Stanford University. 

Kyle would have felt  _ better _ if Craig was not so busy all day. He had warned him that he would be occupied with field work, so being angry is unjustified. They both also knew they would be unable to make the trip back and forth this year due to the workload they both took on with internships and field assignments. 

Though he truly hates their freezing, high-altitude home state of Colorado compared to the pleasant weather patterns of central California, he really misses the ability to  _ walk _ to where Craig resided. 

When the clock strikes 8P.M., he forces himself to take a break from studying for his impending Bar Exam. Ramen noodles do not ever sound good, but he makes them anyway. As he stirs the al dente noodles with a fork, he hears a purposeful tap on his door. He frowns, unsure of who could be responsible considering his roommate is meant to be out with his girlfriend the whole night (and hopefully had his own key). Kyle sets the utensil on the counter with a  _ ting _ and trudges to the door. 

A twist and pull of the knob reveals a sight that causes a great swelling in his chest. 

“Hey,” Craig greets in the form of a sigh, sheepishly grinning and holding a teddy bear and bag of sugar-free chocolate. 

Kyle resembles a deer caught in highlights. His jaw falls open slightly but no words escape. 

Craig’s grin transforms into a smirk, “Jesus, Broflovski, usually you have said at least 50 words by now.”

“Shut up,” Kyle shoots back, eyebrows instinctively narrowing despite a smile breaking out across his face. “When did you—?”

“I was supposed to be here at fucking  _ 6 _ , but I made the mistake of stopping to get these and was at the store for a fucking  _ hour _ , and then traffic was—“

Seeming to have regained his ability to process things, Kyle surges forward and slings his arms around Craig’s middle, encasing him in a bone-crushing embrace. The taller man swiftly reciprocates and drapes his arms around Kyle’s slight shoulders, nuzzling his nose into his mess of soft, auburn curls. They stood there until Craig experienced genuine trouble breathing. “Okay, babe,” 

Kyle withdraws with a bright beam shining across his face. He cups Craig’s cheeks in his hand and pulls him in for a soft but passionate kiss. Craig’s hands rest on his elbows as he smiles into the kiss. 

Kyle chuckles happily when they pull away, “When did you decide to come? Why did you come all the way—I thought you worked today?” 

Craig shakes his head as they step inside the apartment and he pulls the door closed behind him. He snakes his arms around Kyle’s waist and pulls him close again, earning another peck on the lips before he reveals, “I took everything off today and tomorrow to come see you.” 

“I can’t believe you did all that for me.” The redhead’s expression softens further as he winds his arms around Craig’s neck and gazes adoringly into his enticing hazels. 

Craig shrugs, “Why not? I’m amazing.” 

Kyle rolls his eyes. “Yes, and so humble.” 

Craig laughs lightly and coaxes him into another long kiss. Their lips glide eagerly together, easily falling back into perfect sync despite not having met in over a month. Kyle wants to moan aloud at how amazing it feels to have Craig pressed up against him, tasting him and breathing in the subtle scent of his sweet cologne. It feels like a daydream. 

It feels especially like a daydream due to a splashing and sizzling sound interrupting them. 

“Damn it!” Kyle exclaims, rushing into the kitchen to drag the overflowing pot of noodles from the red-hot burner. The water instantly calms, but the damage is already done; water has erupted and coats the white surface of the stove. “Son of a bitch, damn it!” 

Craig slinks into the room after him and does his best not to laugh as he watches the redhead sop up the mess with a red tea towel, wincing at the boiling temperature. The angry glare he earns from Kyle shows that he is apparently not doing a sufficient job at hiding his amusement. 

“The least you could do is help, jackass!” 

Craig lets out a laugh and peers around him for supplies. Once he grabs a wad of paper towels, he goes over the spot again, finishing the job and doing well to not burn himself. 

After tossing the soaking towel into the hamper, Kyle returns to Craig in the kitchen with a frown. He murmurs, “Sorry for yelling at you,” as he leans into his presence again, burying his face in his neck. 

Craig’s hands find his hips, “No you aren’t.” 

Kyle grimaces before pressing kisses up to his jawline. “You  _ were _ just standing there laughing at me.” 

Craig chuckles, closing his eyes and enjoying the soft brush of Kyle’s lips on his skin gradually harshening. “It’s fine, I like it when you’re mean to me.” 

“Oh, I  _ know _ ,” Kyle hums before drawing forward and attaching their lips again. The kiss is hungry. Craig raises his hands to bury his fingers in his hair. They breathe into each other and suddenly Kyle can’t help but break out into a giddy smile. Craig draws back, returning the pleased grin as Kyle says, “Thank you so much for coming. You really are fucking amazing.” 

“So are you. That’s why you’re my Valentine.” Craig assures. 

The remainder of their short amount of time is spent kissing, disagreeing in dinner and eating all of the chocolate that Craig brought instead. 


End file.
